


Mojave

by floydig



Series: Stand-alone HP Microfics [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complicated Father-son relationship, Desert Living, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Lucius Malfoy death, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Nevada, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floydig/pseuds/floydig
Summary: I never knew Father was sick. We hadn’t spoken in years.Harry and I moved to the Mojave Desert shortly after I proposed. We lived in a cottage on a small stretch of land riddled with several odd desert gnomes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Stand-alone HP Microfics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015801
Kudos: 17
Collections: February 2021





	Mojave

Father never told me he was sick. We hadn’t spoken in years, given that he was less than pleased with my choice of husband and my public condemnation of the Mark.

Harry, Teddy, and I moved to the Mojave Desert shortly after I proposed. We lived in a cottage on a small stretch of land riddled with several odd desert gnomes. For my thirty-first birthday, Harry bought us a muggle trailer that we soon used for traveling the States.

The owl came on a Wednesday morning. Harry and Teddy were out in the yard, feeding our feral kneazles and nifflers.

I wish I could say that I scoffed and sneered and burned the shakily-written note without a second thought.

Truthfully, I stared and stared and stared some more until my eyes burned with strain. Then I stood in the shower until the water ran cold.

Harry didn’t ask me how I felt, and I was grateful because I didn’t know how I felt, only that I foolishly wished Father had told me before.

That night, Harry presented me with a squashed, half-eaten chocolate fudge cake in bed. “Sorry,” he said, smiling sheepishly. “Teddy got hungry.”

I felt a couple shards slip back into place.

The next day, we went flying on Harry’s old motorbike. I wrapped my arms around his waist, felt the warmth of his body seep through thin cotton. The raw skin under my eyes stung in the hot Nevada wind, and my heart beat steady with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr drarrymicrofic prompt: “Before you go”


End file.
